Never Been One for Romance
by craple
Summary: An Akihabara@DEEP fiction. Izumu had never been one for love, or anything that involved with romance in particular. "You really should marry me, Izumu-chan." –Tosaka/Izumu


**Title:** Never Been One for Romance

**Fandom:** Akihabara DEEP (Drama-based)

**Rating:** PG-15/T

**Genre:** Romance, General

**Characters:** Izumu, Tosaka

**Summary:** Izumu had never been one for love, or anything that involved with romance in particular. "You really should marry me, Izumu-chan." –Tosaka/Izumu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Akihabara DEEP or any involved materials.

**Warning:** Un-beta-ed, grammatical mistakes and failed attempt on making another romance. First fanfic in this fandom, so I don't really expect any reviews, but if you were to see this, it would be much, _much_ appreciated if you leave at least one. Pretty please?

* * *

><p>As a common otaku and programmer, it was obvious that Izumu had never been one for love, or anything that involved romance in particular.<p>

Of course, she knew about kissing and sex and all kinds of intimate moves between lovers from anime and manga. Sometimes, she even did some research about it in the internet when everyone's gone or not really looking at her direction. Box caught her once though, but he didn't say anything about it.

The purpose of those researches was simple, really. She just wanted to be prepared, in case her _Prince on a white horse appeared to take her away_, like in those cliché fairy tales, one day.

For example, if someone were _seriously_ going to ask her out on a date (not that it's possible, but _hey_), Izumu wanted to dress properly like a normal girl to impress him, or maybe, if he were going to kiss her, she should, at least, knew how to respond _correctly_, so he wouldn't be disappointed by her lack of experience.

She discussed this matter with Yui-san and Akira-san once, and while Akira couldn't really helped her because she had never been on a date before (_shocking_ but true), the internet goddess Yui just laughed at her question and told her simply to be herself, because relationship would never last if you were pretending to be someone you're not, and that if someone couldn't accept her for who she was, then he's not really the one for her. After that, Izumu stopped thinking too much about love, and focused more on the troubleshooter business instead.

But then, just when she started to forget about romance and give up on love for at least another thirty years or so, _that_ Tosaka, out of all the people in the world, came into DEEP office on Sunday morning, dressed in those casual clothes of his and asked her out on a date in the same casual manner. He didn't even look nervous or flustered, and when she asked him _why_ she should go on a date _with him_, the genius programmer that _might_ be a little bit better than her shrugged in response.

The only reason she accepted his offer was because she had nothing to do on that day (the boys were gone, hunting for figurines, while Akira was working in the maid café as usual). Also, probably because when she looked into those dark eyes of his that simply _begged_ her to say yes, her heart did a flip which caused her stuttering an 'OK' in return.

So when he smiled happily in return – _actually_ smiled, without the unnerving trademark smirk of his at all – it made her sort of speechless. He had caught her off guard completely, and blood started rushing to her cheeks, all the way down to her chest, and something fluttered wildly in her stomach, like butterflies _or something like that_.

And so, they went to a lot of places that day, both the ones she had and hadn't visited before. It actually amazed her that he knew more places in Akihabara than she did, that he could actually beat her in thousand of different games whether it was shooting, racing, even the ones that acquired brilliant minds like hers at the game station.

"Ne, Tosaka-san. Are dates supposed to be like this?" Izumu questioned him innocently as they moved toward the next computer store, a bag full of prizes in one hand and a strawberry-cheese crêpes on the other. She immediately froze when he tilted his head at her, a rare adorable smile grazing his face. He was not beautiful and far from price-ly, but the way he beamed at her all childish-like made her stomach flip.

"Who knows, but at least we have fun, right?" was his casual reply. She stopped asking questions afterward and let herself be pulled from one place to another like a lost puppy.

Izumu had never been one for romance, or love, or _dates_ in this case, but she did read once that in a date, the male was the one with the leading role, treating the female to expensive romantic restaurants and ended the night with a soft awkward kiss.

So, when he suddenly pulled her into a hug, crushing his lips roughly against hers, his hands wrapped themselves around her slim waist, Izumu was at loss of what to do.

Tosaka backed her against the nearby wall, moving their colliding lips ever so sensually as one of his hands travelled down to her hip and rubbed gentle circles through the thick fabric of her white trouser. A shiver ran down her spine at the motion, and before she knew it, her arms shot around his neck. Eager fingers reached into the soft locks of his black hair, scraping his scalp once or twice, and Tosaka moaned into the kiss.

She could feel his lips curving into a smirk when he pulled her closer to him, rubbing his body deliciously in a way she never imagined he would – and she wondered if he's done this before. He must have. Her heart was beating so fast, ramming against her chest so hard and quick that she thought it was going to burst out of her flesh at any moment; her face was so hot and red that she might start bleeding out of her nose; her stomach flipped and her head was spinning like c_razy_.

It was a whole new sensation for her, like her body was on fire _but in a good way_, she couldn't quite describe it. She knew from anime and manga and the internet that kissing felt good, but she never knew that it would be _this_ good and _so intoxicating_ at the same time. Tosaka must have felt the same way, because when he pulled away to let them both catch their breath, he was smiling, and his face was just as flushed as hers.

"You really should marry me, Izumu-chan." He whispered to her ear hotly, sending another waves of shiver down her spine as he pressed his forehead against her. He wasn't going to let her away from his embrace very soon, it seemed.

Izumu looked up to meet his gaze. Her reflection could be seen on his dark clouded eyes, and she felt her heart race again, faster and faster that she might lose her consciousness. It didn't help that Tosaka's gaze was so intense, burning in love and lust and so much more. The only thing that kept her standing was his arms (_surprisingly_ strong despite his skinny appearance). She didn't think she can look away.

He was dead-serious about this. She had never seen him like this before. His gaze and actions felt like he was another person completely, and it somehow _scared_ her.

Thousands of 'what ifs' ran through her mind as she tried to process his words carefully, possibilities and images of him living under the same roof with her flashed one by one and she started feeling dizzy all over again. His voice plus the slight brush of his thumb on her lips pulled her back to reality though, and she just realized how _nice_ it sounded when he said her name like that.

"O-okay…" she murmured softly into his mouth, feeling nervous all of sudden. What if he didn't really mean it? What if he was just joking? After all, there was no way that someone would actually _love_ her, right? With this thought in her mind, Izumu parted her lips to speak again, to cover up for her embarrassment, but then—

Tosaka grinned at her, wide and happy, like that of a Cheshire cat's, as he hoisted her up by the waist and spun her around in delight.

"Then it's decided! Let's get married tonight!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, so loud the entire Akihabara could probably hear them. It was nice. Not like she imagined it would be, but it was their sort of perfect.

She would've never thought that he was serious, and that they would actually get married after their first date, though.

* * *

><p>Laaaameeee, yeah, I know ;_; Reviews, please, please, pleaaaaseeee?<p> 


End file.
